


stuDYING

by supaprittiest



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Adorable, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Studying, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 03:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2213790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supaprittiest/pseuds/supaprittiest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen and Peter take a break from studying</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuDYING

“Okay, let’s just get to the end of the chapter and we’ll take a break,” suggests Gwen to Peter, who supports his head on his hand, leaning on the desk in Gwen’s bedroom. Their textbooks are sprawled out between them, notes everywhere. It wasn’t unusual for their notes to get exchanged after these study sessions. Gwen would be flipping through her own notes and find a page of Peter’s mixed in, and she would smile to herself in class. 

“Okay. Here’s an easy one- what’s an enzyme?” 

“Enzymes are biological catalysts which accelerates reactions without being used up themselves,” says Gwen instantaneously, even though she’s just as exhausted as Peter. “Here’s an easy one for you, what are tropisms?”

“They make the plant grow towards the sun,” says Peter after a moment’s hesitation. He isn’t as sharp as Gwen when he’s this tired, but he honestly doesn’t care at this point. He would’ve called it quits by now if Gwen wasn’t going insane with exam stress. 

“Let’s take our break now,” Gwen says, pushing away from the desk. “Come here, let’s dance.” 

“Gwen, I’m tired,” Peter groans, but he takes Gwen’s outstretched hands. 

“We’ll take it slow,” she says, putting on some music. There isn’t a lot of room in her bedroom so their dancing is more like swaying and shuffling around but it’s a pleasant change to the studying. Gwen rests her head on Peter’s chest and he loops his arms around her waist, letting his chin sit on top of her head. 

“I do not want to go back to studying,” he sighed against her soft golden tresses, hugging her a little tighter. 

“Me neither,” Gwen agrees, clasping her hands behind his neck. “I thought dancing would help but now I just feel less motivated than before.” 

“We still have a day before the exam, I’ll swing by tomorrow to get some last minute cramming in?” Peter suggests. He would’ve even if he wasn’t trying to get out of studying for the rest of the night, but hopes that it’ll tempt her into agreeing. 

“Fine, we can stop for tonight,” she says, closing her eyes. Peter smiles and lifts her up, but with his back feeling a little stiff from slouching for the past few hours, he stumbles back onto her bed, and her eyes flutter open. Despite her efforts to stifle it, a laugh escapes her lips. 

“I thought you were supposed to be like, New York’s hero or something,” she quips, rolling off of him so he can sit up. He grabs her arms and pulls her back to him, craving her undivided attention. 

“Yeah, but I can’t be perfect all the time, or I’d put the cops out of business,” he points out, and Gwen smiles, but they both think of her father, and the air grows heavy, until Gwen takes his hands again. She hauls him to his feet and they continue dancing until they’re too tired to continue, and Peter spends the night at her place.


End file.
